Synthetic analogs of retinol and retinoic acid were used in studies with Y-79 human retinoblastoma cells. Both H-13 cis - retinoic acid and 3H-5,6 epoxy-retinoic acid were bound to CRABP in these cells. 14-C - retinyl palmitate and 14C-palmitic acid were bound to a 6S protein in pigment epithelium - choroid cytosol. There was no detectable binding of 14C-retinyl palmitate in retinal cytosol. Gel filtration studies indicate that a protein found in bovine brain cytosol which sediments at 7S and binds 3H-retinol is apparently not the same as the soluble 7S retinol binding protein found in bovine retina.